


Well Remembered

by Rozilla



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Iron Man 1, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's met Tony Stark before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fic before that dealt with this- but I wanted a crack at it to. Pun intended.

2005 – Maria Stark Foundation Science Conference

 

'This isn't my room.'

Tony groaned and sat up, taking in his surroundings- hotel, hotel room- one of the slightly shabbier ones, double bed, lamp- he winced at the brightness and listened for any tell tale clues of who he had slept with last night. That was the only explanation as to why he was not in his hotel room. He saw girl's underwear over a chair- well that was to be expected. As his brain cleared, he suddenly heard running water from an adjoining bathroom. With slow, deliberate movements, he got up and turned so he was sitting up. A quick check confirmed that, yes, he was naked and a casual glance saw an used condom, plus wrapper, in the trash. Well at least he'd been sensible. Or maybe it had been the girl?

The water stopped and after a few minutes, she walked wrapped in a towel. Tony had to admit, she was a cutie- short, dainty, long dark hair and big brown eyes. Damned if he could remember her name though. J something.

'Morning,' he smiled. She jumped a near foot into the air.

'Oh, morning,' she replied, looking at him with a groan 'you still here?'

'Uh... yeah,' he was more than mildly offended- that was _his_ line wasn't it?

She rubbed her hair with the towel and dived into the suitcase in her wardrobe looking for fresh clothes. 

'Did I say something... do something...?' He asked, at a loss.

'Last night, was a  _huge_ mistake,' she shuddered 'I should not have- oh god.'

'That bad?' 

'No... no, it was okay,' she seemed distracted, retrieving a t-shirt and some clean undies 'but you're Tony Stark, I slept with you and now I may have ruined my career.'

'Whaddya mean?' 

'I was here to get research funding for my trip out to Iceland, I was meant to be analysing some anomalies out there and now everyone's going to think I prostituted myself out- urrrgghh!' 

She thumped the table in frustration, making him jump.

'You wouldn't be the first-' he began. She turned on him 'Well, I guess you would find this whole thing hilarious right? Cause it's just what you do! But for me? My personal life will always impact on my professional one because women in science don't get the luxury of sleeping around with whoever!'

He froze under her gaze, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

'Listen... uh... Jennifer?'

'Close.'

Tony had a think 'Ja...net?'

'Closer.'

'Ja...ne? Jane?'

'Yes,' she sighed 'I'm Jane Foster, I'm with the Astrophysics group from Culver, I'm trying to get funding for my Ph.D thesis.' 

'I'm... sorry,' he managed, holding his hands up 'I- we- must've been a little out of ourselves right? I won't tell anyone if you won't and... I'll fund you anyway.'

'You can't fund me after we slept together!' She spluttered 'It'll look like preferential treatment!' 

'Well if no one knows-'

' _I'll_ know!'

He managed not to roll his eyes at her; he knew she was right, he could see her dilemma a little- but he was certainly aware of his privilege to some degree. 

'So... what's the solution here?'

Jane hurried put on her undies, glaring at him to look away, which he did. She coughed when she was dressed in smart-casual attire. 

'I dunno,' she mumbled 'I have no idea.'

She slumped onto the end of the bed 'I'm sorry, I... I broke up with my boyfriend a week ago, it was the anniversary of my dad's death, I couldn't get hold of my mom... I just wanted to hook up... I honestly didn't recognise you.'

She looked back at him again 'I didn't mean to snap.'

'It's okay, I'm honestly used to it.'

'Yeah I'll bet.' 

They both laughed a little, before Jane went over to the mini-kettle 'Coffee?'

'Sure, thank you.'

It was awful, but it made him a little more awake and ready to face the walk of shame. 

'I was thinking,' he said, reaching down for his pants 'how about I make a donation to the Astrophysics Department at Culver? Then they'd be able to fund you, especially if I suggest I am interested in... what was it?'

'Atmospheric Disturbances,' Jane opened a satchel 'here, have a look- they present like subtle auroras, but they can be predicted and timed and don't move like you'd expect an aurora to and it's my belief that they might show evidence of-'

'Sure, fine, okay,' he hesitated as she was about to hand him a file, 'could you... leave it here and I'll glance it. I don't like to be handed things it's a weird... thing I have.' 

Jane shrugged and placed it on the bed in front of him 'Fair enough,' she rubbed her eyes and went to apply her make up 'I'll be going to breakfast, I'm starving and I need to go meet Erik- Professor Selvig, he's my mentor and... well, if you're going to fund Culver you'll meet him.'

'Right,' Tony picked up the file from the bed and nodded 'I'll see you downstairs then.'

She nodded heading to the bathroom once more 'So we're agreed? I won't say anything if you won't.'

'Deal, sounds fair,' he hunted around for his shirt 'was I really just 'okay'?'

'Yup,' Jane replied 'not that I've had better, but I suppose my standards are way too high.' 

'Yeah, clearly.'

She emerged looking a bit more fresh faced 'Be seeing you around Mr. Stark.'

'Call me To- no, actually, Mr Stark is fine. Later Foster.'

'Yeah,' Jane nodded 'well remembered.'

 

'Friends! This is Jane,' Thor had a protective arm around her, everyone coming forward to greet her, until it came to Tony.

'Hey... Foster?'

'Mr Stark,' she smiled 'it's been a while.'

'Hmm,' Tony glanced up to Thor, who was eyeing him suspiciously 'yeah. It has.'

 

They were gathered around Bruce playing some rag time songs on the piano whilst Rhodey sang and everyone else laughed, Thor's chortle boomed off the ceiling.

'So,' Tony sat next to Jane who was watching the proceedings thoughtfully 'Looks like your standards  _were_ too high.'

Jane smirked 'Stratospheric actually, though I'm surprised you remembered me,' Jane fixed him with a glance.

'Thanks, but I thought we had a deal and I'm pretty sure that if your giant Viking god boyfriend found out, he'd literally squash me like a bug.'

'As opposed to metaphorically?' She chuckled.

'Seriously,' Tony mumbled 'please don't tell Thor we slept together that one time okay?'

'Fine,' Jane rolled her eyes 'my lips are still sealed.'

'Cool.'

They watched for a little longer as the singing continued before some mad curiosity compelled Tony to ask 'So is he-'

'Better than you? Of course. He was worshipped as a god of fertility and has a millennium of experience.'

Tony tried not to take it personally 'I really don't know why I expected any different.' 

 


End file.
